durmstrang_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Liliya Branimir
Лилия Бранимир LEE•lyah - BRAHN•eh•meer This character belongs to Nymira Лилия Виолета Бранимир (Liliya Violeta Branimir), born on April 1st in Byala Bulgaria, the Muggle-born daughter of Navena Luben and Rayko Martin. Name Etymology Full name: Liliya Violeta Branimir Pronunciation: LEE•lyah - Vy•o•LET•ah Meaning: Liliya - Lily Violeta - Violet Branimir - Slavic element bron "protection" combined with mer "great, famous". The second element has also been associated with mir meaning "peace" or "world" About Liliya A fragile little baby girl was born, and left abandoned on that very same day. April 1st, she was given the name Violeta Kliment. Her biological mother, and father realized only after she was born that they did not want to be with one another, or with a child. Navena convinced Rayko to give the girl up a home. They then could each start over, and the girl would go to people who wanted her. She, and Rayko would be free go their separate ways, making a brand new life for themselves somewhere far away from the girl, each other, and Bulgaria. Her mother and father left her with nothing, they had not named her, and not for a second did they love her. The owner of the orphanage she was raised in was run by an old man, Sergey Kliment. He was an old wizard, a loving father, and a widower. He was running the orphanage for magical children, with his family. When he found the baby girl, he found with her a note. He believed it to be her name, in a goodbye letter. He was wrong. The very short note from Naven and Rayko simply said : The girl is Muggle That night he bathed, clothed, and fed the little girl. He sang to her as his wife had done to their own children, and put her to sleep, as he did he named her. He gave her the name of the recently departed mother to his children, his beloved wife Violeta. Sergey introduced Violeta to his family, his sons and his daughters. She was loved by the Kliment family dearly for a few weeks before she was legally adopted. No Kliment wanted to see her go, but no was prepared to keep her forever. Legally, the little girl is named Liliya, she is a Branimir. Having been legally adopted she was given the middle name Violeta to honor the man that found her. Angel and Bogdana Branimir had chosen the name Liliya before meeting their daughter. She was raised in a quiet, respectful, and most of all loving family. Liliya has three elder siblings, Samuiel, Yordanka and Zornitsa. The only home they know is in the seaside resort town Balchik, Southern Dobruja in northeastern Bulgaria. She has a hair trigger temper when the topic of Blood Purity is mentioned negatively. The extended Branimir family remains unaware that she is an adopted child, as was she. Her blood status is part of the reason, the talked about reason, she was expelled from Durmstrang, among many others. She is a Muggle-born witch this was discovered during her last year at Durmstrang, after a number of claims from one very disgruntled ex-Professor. (She is Muggle-born, her mother and father, Navena Luben and Rayko Martin were a young teen couple.(Muggles thought to be Squibs)) Family Tree •Samuil is the only biological child of the Braninmir family •Yordanka and Zornitsa were adopted at the age of three •Yordanka and Zornitsa are fraternal twin sisters Branimir Angel = Bogdana _____________|______________________ | | | | Samuil Yordanka Zornitsa Liliya Personality She is spiteful, she was able to make friends but she let it be known they had to be wary of her temper no matter how close they thought they were. She is very sensitive not only about her appearance but also her blood status, and this makes her feel very insecure. This contributes wholly to the reason for her violent outbursts, she does not know how to react properly to negative stimuli, and almost always overreacts in a very dramatic fashion. Possessions Pets Огнян is a stray, or wild, one could say. Liya picked him up while she was camping in Greece. She was there to collect a few lizards and rodents to torture and kill, realistically but she called it research. Огнян made his way onto her campsite and gorged himself on the entrails. She found him bundled up next to her, which was incredibly odd, and eerily beautiful. With Огнян around she prolonged her stay find bigger and better options from Greek fauna to 'study'. A pet Viper was never anything she imagined but he is not her pet, Огнян is her friend. Skills Transfiguration, Dark Magic Trivia Gallery LilyaBranimir3.jpg| Lilya_Branimir.jpg| LilyaBranimir1.jpg| Liliya_Branimir.jpg| Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:April Birthday Category:Bulgarian Category:Muggle-born Category:Right Handed Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Blue Eyes